The parent application describes methods by which a person can be transferred from a bed to a wheelchair. In order for this to be done, any sheet or blanket over the patient must first be removed, either manually or with the aid of a mechanism. Many patients are so disabled that they cannot themselves manually remove or replace blankets and so would be unable to make use of automatic transfer equipment without the help of an attendant.